¿Sueños?
by Sabaku No Temari
Summary: Crees en la reencarnación?—pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro, Itachi me observaba como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.—no—contesto—pero hace poco tampoco creía en el destino—comento con una sonrisa a lo cual yo sonreí. Itadei. Pasen y lean
**Bien, esta es una nueva historia, es itadei ya que e podido notar que esta pareja poco a poco va muriendo y al gustarme mucho no quiero que desaparezca por eso mismo vengo a publicar una pequeña historia y así mismo a invitarlos a seguir creando más sobre esta pareja, espero les gusté y trataré de actualizar pronto.**

 **Esta historia a salido de mi cabeza y si hay un parecido con otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _—¿Akatsuki?—pregunte—lo siento, pero no tengo nada que ver con eso, sólo quiero concentrarme en mi arte—dije observando una figura de arcilla que acababa de crear con las bocas de mis manos_

 _—¿arte?—pregunto un hombre que llevaba el rostro cubierto, era de estatura pequeña y tenía una apariencia extraña_

 _—el arte que creo con la arcilla que hago yo mismo, también puede explotar—explique—cuando explota, su apariencia se vuelve más grandiosa ¡y entonces se convierte en arte de verdad! El auténtico arte es... ¡Una explosión hm!—exclame_

 _—es suficiente—escuche decir a otro hombre, no necesitaba voltear para saber cual de los tres presentes era—yo me ocupo de esto—dijo_

 _—¿qué? ¿Quieres luchar?—pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro volteando hacia el_

 _—si. si gano, te convertirás en miembro de Akatsuki—comento indiferente_

 _—no me subestimes... Ni a mi arte, hm—dije con seriedad parándome del suelo donde estaba sentado, al instante le lancé una araña echa de arcilla, el se hizo hacia atrás—katsu—exclame haciendo una posición de manos y la araña exploto al instante, el salió del humo dejándose ver ileso y parándose como si nada hubiera pasado—se acabaron las presentaciones, ha!—digo sacando un par de aves de arcilla. Se las lance y este no hacía más que esquivarlas y lanzarme una especie de armas con forma de estrellas, eran cuchillas—eres mejor de lo que esperaba—comento con una sonrisa en el rostro, hago aparecer un ciempiés del suelo enrollándolo con el—este es el fin, hm—digo con satisfacción y hago una posición de manos_

 _—antes de que hagas nada, deberías verte.—comenta con seriedad, deshago la posición y volteo a verme, dándome cuenta que era yo el que estaba enrollado con el ciempiés_

 _—técnica ilusoria—exclamo—¿desde cuándo?_

 _—desde el mismo principio—responde uno de los compañeros de este, era alto y tenía aspecto de pez—la primera vez que viste el sharingan de Itachi ya estabas bajo su técnica ilusoria—_

 _Veo una luz segadora y al voltear puedo observar su figura ante esta luz, la cual entraba por un agujero que había echo momentos antes con mi arte, no puedo evitar ver sus ojos color carmín con tres comas al rededor de la pupila—esto... Es arte—pienso, deshago el ciempiés que me tenía atado y sin dejar de ver sus ojos me tapo parte del rostro con una mano_

 _—has perdido este combate—dice con simpleza a lo que no puedo evitar mirarle con odio_

 _—haa—exclamo._

Al abrir los ojos puedo ver mi habitación oscura al seguir siendo de madrugada, noto como todo mi cuerpo está empapado en sudor y al voltear a ver hacia mi lado izquierdo puede ver que el despertador que yace en mi mesa de lado de mi cama dice que son las 4:20am.

—Otra vez ese sueño—agacho la mirada observando mis manos asegurándome de no tener bocas en estas—cada vez son más frecuentes—

Eran las 7:00am y yo iba entrando por la puerta del colegio, desde el momento que me desperté al tener ese sueño ya no pude volver a dormir, estaba agotado, cada vez que tengo ese sueño despierto cansado como si ocupara de todas mis energías para poder tenerlo y es que cada vez se estaba haciendo más frecuente y a la vez la intriga me quiere matar, al principio sólo recordaba pequeñas partes del sueño pero conforme pasa el tiempo recuerdo cada vez más y es que siempre termina en la misma parte, y como si fuera poco cada vez lo siento más real, como si ya no fuera un simple sueño y fuera un recuerdo pero estoy seguro que yo no e vivido eso! Principalmente porque no conozco a nadie de los que sueño más que a mi y no tengo bocas en las manos. Onoki dice que puede ser que este recordando mi vida pasada, que es un don de mi familia el poder ver las vidas pasadas o conocer gente de las mismas, la reencarnación, pero si yo viví eso ¿porque tengo esas bocas? ¿Quienes son ellos? Hasta qué no vea a la reencarnación de alguien de mis sueños no le creeré a Onoki. Decido dejar de darle más vueltas al asunto en parte porque no conseguiré descubrir nada ya que sólo es un simple sueño y también porque ya estoy frente a la puerta del aula. Al adentrarme puedo ver a Kurotsuchi sentada junto a Akatsuchi.

—wow! Deidara-nii! Se ve fatal—exclama—¿acaso no pudo dormir otra vez?—pregunta con burla

—cállate—prácticamente le ordeno a lo cual está suelta una carcajada

—alguien está de mal humor hoy—comenta con burla y yo sólo bufo, esta mujer es insoportable, aún no entiendo como llego a ser mi amiga, esfumo todos mis pensamientos al escuchar llegar al profesor de historia

—chicos, como ya todos sabemos estamos a medio semestre y a mi parecer, estamos a buen momento para que vayan preparando su trabajo final, se que van a decir, tenemos tiempo de sobra pero no—y justo en ese instante deje de prestarle atención, no me interesa, pronto cambiare de escuela y no porque quiera si no por asuntos de trabajo, al ser huérfano tengo que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo y ya que en mi trabajo actual es de ayudante de un artista, este quiere irse a vivir a un extraño pueblo llamado Konoha y al irse el, tendré que irme yo, ya que aquí en Iwagakure al estar en medio de las rocas no es tan llamativo con Konoha y por ende no hay tanta gente, ni trabajo, ni nada. En fin, tendré que mudarme y es una de las cosas que me han mantenido agotado últimamente ya que a más tardar esta misma noche partimos.

Pude escuchar el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase y me sorprendí, como se me pudo haber ido las dos primeras clases tan rápido aunque creo que no lo fue después de todo, toda la mañana me la pase distraído, no dejaba de pensar en como será mi nueva vida en Konoha con Sasori no Danna, la nueva escuela, y aparte ese tonto sueño que no hace nada más que distraerme.

Así transcurrió toda la mañana, Kurotsuchi no dejaba de preguntarme porque estaba tan distraído pero no le daba más importancia porque ya sabía que me iría, al terminar clases fui a hablar con el director para recoger mis papeles y hacer el cambio, ya le había comentado así que supongo que el trámite ya estaba echo, al entrar Onoki me saludo y me entrego los papeles explicándome que ya tenía un lugar en las escuela de Konoha, le agradecí y me retire, tenía que ir rápido a casa a seguir empacado con que faltaba de mis cosas.

Al llegas a casa comencé a guardar lo que faltaba que no eran muchas cosas en una maleta, en realidad no tenía casi nada, sólo ropa y lo necesario para una sola persona, aparte de que sólo me llevaría mis objetos de uso personas y lo demás lo dejaría aquí, al ser esta casa propia podría volver cuando quisiera, tal vez vendría de vacaciones algún día. Escuche el timbre, abrí la puerta y vi a Sasori no Danna esperándome.

—¿estas listo, mocoso?—pregunto con su característica seriedad

—si, y no me diga mocoso—contesto dándome la vuelta para recoger mis maletas, Sasori me ayudo a llevar mis maletas a su coche mientras yo inspeccionara que todo estaba en orden, al ver que si sólo salí de la casa cerrándola con seguro, al llegar al coche tomo el asiento del copiloto y Sasori no Danna arranca.

—¿estas seguro que quieres venir?—pregunta con seriedad

—si, quiero empezar una nueva vida, hm—respondo con seguridad viendo el rostro de Sasori, este sólo asiente y sonríe— me siento afortunado de poder ver la sonrisa de Sasori no danna ya que esto no pasa para nada seguido, creo que debería hacerlo más seguido ya que su sonrisa es hermosa—doy un respingo al darme cuenta por donde van mis pensamientos, se que a Sasori no danna le gustan las chicas pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por el, prefiero que no lo sepa ya que temo que me aleje de el o algo por el estilo, decido olvidar el tema y ver el camino, es de noche y no hay tanto tráfico, supongo que para mañana por la tarde noche llegaremos a Konoha. El camino fue agradable, Sasori y yo casi todo el tiempo fuimos peleando sobre que si el arte es efímero o es inmortal y al ser ya casi las dos de la madrugada caí rendido sin saber que pronto mi vida cambiaría para siempre...


End file.
